Thank You
by Cesna Rose
Summary: THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER TO MY OTHER FIC 'BRING ME TO LIFE'. This is something to read AFTER that fic is read. GV. One-shot.


A/N: WARNING! This contains spoilers to 'Bring me to Life'! DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU'VE READ 'BRING ME TO LIFE'!!! Thank you. *shrugs*. I don't own the song 'Thank You' by Dido either. But I'm sure everyone knew that. It's kinda corny... I'm sorry... But hey, it's a sequel, none the less.  
  
Gohan: ... I'm still mad at you for killing me. And PISSED that you killed Videl too.  
  
Cesna: Awww, don't be that way! You guys are together, aren't you now?  
  
Gohan: *glares*  
  
*****  
  
Videl felt more alive now than she ever had now that she was dead. Free of all of the responsibilities and pain that the Earth had, the pain, and the absence of him... Suicide, what sweet bliss! She thought to herself. She was walking down a long and curvy red road, past little whispering clouds that would giggle as she walked by. The ground beneath the road she was on was the slightest tinge of yellow, making her soul feel warm. Such a wonderful feeling of happiness she had, finally being freed from the chains of living. 'Gohan, I'm finally coming...' She said to herself, looking up to a Chinese looking building in front of her, that had the words 'Check In Station' emblazoned above a door that was easily two stories high and one wide.  
  
Videl strode inside, looking about the huge room with wonder. "Wow, a giant must live here or something!" She noted how everything in here was easily fifty times larger than it should be.  
  
"...That's because a giant DOES live here..."  
  
Videl screamed out and spun around, looking up towards a tall desk with a large red ogre looking guy with a purple suit sitting behind it, looking down at her skeptically. "Wha... Wha..."  
  
"Videl Satan, is it?" He asked, fingering his way though a book that looked taller than Videl herself. "Oh yes. You're father isn't exactly what I'd let pass by the flesh test, but you however... Are an interesting case."  
  
If Videl wasn't so curious, she'd be terrified. Was this what everyone went through when they died? Even Gohan?  
  
"Usually, when a person commits suicide, I have to send them straight to hell." King Enma started. "But there are tricky rules around that, allowed exceptions to the rule. One of them being... If the convicted's soul mate has already passed..." His large eyes softened. "You may go, Videl Satan. And you're positive record helps your case greatly in getting to keep your body."  
  
Words couldn't even find their way to her mouth to thank him before being shoved off by a strange blue ogre about her size. "Come now, we mustn't keep King Enma up with silly affairs! Off you go!"  
  
"Wait!" Videl cried. "Can you tell me where Gohan is?!"  
  
"What on Earth are you talking about?" The ogre asked, narrowing his small, beady black eyes behind his glasses. "Oh! Goku's son. Yes, I remember seeing him come by about a month back... I think..."  
  
"Tell me where he is!" Videl cried, pulling on the front of his shirt impatiently. The ogre became nervous and started sputtering.  
  
"I... He... He went on snake way to visit King Kai!"  
  
An incredulous stare came out of Videl's eyes. "Snake way?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, it's the only way to see King Kai! Apparently the whole Son family has become real 'buddies' with him..." Suddenly the ogre's attitude was sour, and Videl released him.  
  
"Where is Snake Way?" She asked, almost hissing. The ogre apathetically pointed in the direction.  
  
"Just go out that door and walk down the big Snake Road. You can't miss it." He started patting his shirt clean, as if Videl had some sort of disease.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Videl snapped, and left towards the direction he pointed.  
  
**********  
  
"You've... got... to be kidding..." Videl gawked at the scene that lay before her. "This... Is going to be impossible..." She climbed up on top of the snake's head, but recoiled once she got on top after slicing her hand on the edge.  
  
"Ow!" She cried. "How on..." Blood trickled down her hand and as she sat at the very beginning of Snake Way, she felt tears come on. Pain wasn't supposed to exist when you're dead! This was terrible, and she stood up shakily. "Gohan... I'm coming..." She whispered and started walking down the long road, clutching her hand tightly. At least she would be able to see him now...  
  
**********  
  
Walk. That was all she did. For minutes, hours, days, weeks, and eventually months. Videl didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she was tired, tired beyond comprehension. She was currently laying down on the road, and she couldn't even THINK anymore because of the sheer insanity of this experience. So thirsty...  
  
*My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all *The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all  
  
Gohan... How could she fail him like this? It was awful. Tears prickled at her eyes, and she closed them tight.  
  
*And even if I could it'd all be gray, but your picture on my wall *it reminds me that it's not so bad *it's not so bad  
  
Videl smiled at the thought of Gohan, knowing it would be worth it all once she was able to see him once again. But that terrible thirst...  
  
*I drank too much last night, got bills to pay *my head just feels in pain  
  
She had to get up and get going again, she recalled somebody telling her the road was a million kilometers long! Most likely she was not even halfway across. Death was starting to not look so grand.  
  
*I missed the bus and there'll be hell today *I'm late for work again  
  
Grunting, she forced herself back up into a sitting position. Muscles ached she didn't even know she had.  
  
*And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the *Day  
  
With all of her remaining strength, she attempted pushing herself up to her feet.  
  
*And then you call me and it's not so bad *It's not so bad and  
  
"Gohan... I'm coming..." Videl whispered.  
  
*I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life *Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life  
  
She remembered back to the first time she ever really talked to him. They had been drug to the park by Erasa, and soon, their bookworm was missing. Videl went off in search of him, due to the banterings of Erasa, and found he was laying by a river. She didn't approach him for a few moments, and she couldn't help but watch him just sitting there, eyes closed. So peaceful. Those beautiful days...  
  
*Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and *through  
  
Failing to support herself, she fell back, crying out in pain as she hit the ground. She lay there for awhile, silently sobbing, wondering why Gohan had to always be so out of reach...  
  
*..,then you handed me a towel...  
  
"Videl?"  
  
*And all I see is you  
  
Startled, Videl shot her eyes open. That face! Peering down at her with curiosity and obliviousness that he was famous for... Was Gohan. He was here! Here with her! With sudden new energy, she leaped up from where she lay and threw her arms around him.  
  
*And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue *Because you're near me and  
  
"GOHAN!" She cried as she began to tremble and cry, again. Gohan, surprised, returned the hug nervously at first, then allowed himself to hug her hard. "I missed you, you big lug!"  
  
"Videl...!" Gohan laughed. "Why are you... why are you dead?" He pulled away from her with a questioning smile on his face.  
  
*I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
Videl smiled, a little guilty. "Gohan... You're good at ruining moments... I..." she paused. Being so focused on getting to see him, she never thought of what she would say once she got here. "I need to tell you something..." Before continuing, she wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
*Oh just to be with you  
  
Gohan's eyes shone with genuine interest, as she smiled warmly and pulled him close. "Son Gohan..." No longer could she be afraid to tell him, it seemed so right. "I have fallen in love with you."  
  
*is having the best day of my life  
  
A smile tugged at the edges of his lips, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So you came to be with me...? I can't say I'm sorry to see you..."  
  
*And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life  
  
"Gohan..." She said affectionately, not able to keep back the smile as he stared down into her eyes. "The best days of my life... Were spent with you. I couldn't just continue on... There was no point..."  
  
*Oh just to be with you  
  
"Thank you, Videl..." Gohan laughed, tearing up. "I thought I would be alone up here... And I have something to tell you too..." He leaned down, Videl blushing lightly, and kissed her gently.  
  
*Is having the best day of my life  
  
"I love you Videl Satan." Gohan whispered, and Videl laughed.  
  
"Thank you, Gohan..."  
  
"For what?" Gohan asked, wondering how being the cause of her young suicide could be cause for thanks.  
  
"For giving me the best day of my life..."  
  
"Afterlife," Gohan corrected, playing with the ends of her hair.  
  
"Forever." Videl whispered to him, and they continued kissing. 


End file.
